Mysteries of Madness
by Breann21530
Summary: Chrome once had a wonderland that she abandoned a few years back. The last time she saw her Wonderland it was in ruins, but she now returns to stop a new threat to her Wonderland with the help of Tsuna and Mukuro. Can she save her Wonderland and herself?


**Hey Everyone! Here's a story I've been wanting to do for a while to practice my writing skills. I apologize if there's any little mistakes here and there, sometimes Microsoft Word doesn't catch all my mistakes and sometimes I miss them D: But I finally got the first Chapter done! I hope you all Like it :D  
Please be kind with reviews, I'm _still_ a writer in progress. So helpful tips are appreciated, Please no bashing.  
This story is based on the Game Alice Madness Returns. If you haven't played that yet, I highly suggest it!  
**

**Pairings: 6996 (MukuroXChrome)  
Warnings: Dark Chrome/Nagi**

* * *

A doctor studied a young purple haired girl with only one good eye. She was lying in a therapist's chair, her good eye opened and showing signs of sadness and worry. "Now tell me, Chrome when did these dreams start happening?" the doctor asked. The quiet girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath just to let it out. Tsuna suggested for Chrome to go to a therapist and even set up this appointment for her. Chrome has told Tsuna of the weird and scary nightmares she's been having, most of them didn't even make sense. "I-I think they started a week after my life changed around." Chrome shyly spoke. The doctor nodded already knowing of her 'abandonment' by Mukuro, as he was by Tsuna when he set up the appointment. "Now, your friend has told me a little of your strange dreams. Why don't you tell me more about them? Do you know what your dreams are trying to tell you or where they're coming from?" He asked. Chrome nodded. She knew where her nightmares were coming from. When she was Nagi, she had a place –more like a refugee- from her lonely life. She read it in a book once, if she recalled correctly it was called Alice in Wonderland. She had her own world that was like a Wonderland, but the last time she was in Wonderland was before Mukuro come to visit her in the hospital after the accident. Chrome explained her abandoned Wonderland to the therapist. "How long has it been since you've been in your 'Wonderland'?" He asked.

"A-About… Two o-or three years."

"And the last time you visited your Wonderland? What was it like?"

"I-it was in ruins, pieces, a-and horrible. Everything was either d-dying or being consumed by darkness and monsters."

"And the last time you were there was before you were on the verge of death, correct?"

She nodded and he added, "Well, why don't you return to your Wonderland? Maybe your Wonderland might be the cause of your nightmares"

"P-Please… I'd rather not doctor…"

"Come now, Chrome. It's just a dream, nothing can really harm you. Now I want you to lay back, rest, enter your Wonderland, and tell me what you see. Chrome did as she was told and added, . At first she was describing what she saw, but minutes after that her voice trailed off and was soon gone. The therapist repeatedly called her name, she didn't answer.

Swirls of blue and white surrounded her as she fell. Objects were floating beside her. She remembered each of the objects around her and she could recall quite a few memories from them. She closed her good eye letting her fall to her 'Wonderland'. Her Namimori School outfit colors were changing to black and an explosion of wind erupted from her. The explosion caused her clothes to change into the clothes they used to be before she abandoned Wonderland. Her white eye patch was now black with a skull on it –similar to her eye patch Mukuro gave her, her school outfit was replaced with a short sleeved black dress with the decoration of white skulls and black frills at the bottom, her school shoes were replaced with boots with four buckles that were decorated with skulls, a black choker with white roses was around her neck, white bracelets with black frills at the ends were on both of her wrists, and finally her long purple hair was down with a white rose clipped to keep her bangs out of her face. Her fast falling was slowed and she opened her single purple eye.

As she slowly floated down to the ground she took the chance to look around her forgotten Wonderland. _Just as I remember it,_ she thought. When her boots softly hit the ground she looked down at her different clothing, she forgot how much she used to love skulls as Nagi. "Well hello there Nagi, long time no see."

The voice shocked her as she looked around for the source. A white skin-boned cat with black stripes appeared in front of her. She jumped slightly forgetting about her cat friend. "My goodness you're just as shy as you were since the last time you came here. Haven't you changed at all since you abandoned us?" the cat asked.

"I-I didn't abandon you. You're still here aren't you?" Chrome asked him.

She looked at the skinny boned figure of his. She didn't leave Wonderland with him looking so horribly skinny like that. He was a beautiful healthy and wonderful cat that she loved. Of course this cat was created by her love for cats, but he changed so much since she created him. Maybe things have changed in her Wonderland. Questions started rushing to her head. What was the rest of Wonderland like? How did this happen? Is my Wonderland going to be okay?

"But my dear you have abandoned us." The cat spoke with a devilish smirk on his face.

That sentence snapped her out of her thoughts. As much as she hated to admit it, she did abandon them. Mukuro started making a world for them to be in together and that became her new Wonderland, while her old one was just a far off memory.

"I hope e-everything's the same?" she asked her long ago cat friend.

"Abandon that hope Nagi. A new justice reigns in your Wonderland, you're at risk here. If you plan on staying, you best be on your guard." The cat disappeared leaving Chrome to herself.

She looked around at the beautiful scenery she created years ago. How could everything be not what she hoped? Everything still looked the same. She started walking through her beautiful scenery. Her arms started swaying, simultaneously, back and forth; her legs were guiding her through the beautiful world she created. Grass and leaves were making a slight crunching noise as she took each step. Chrome heard beautiful sounds of crystal clear water running in-between parts of land. It soothed her frightened soul and beautiful butterflies would sometimes fly near her to greet her. She walked through the water causing sounds of splashing. As she reached to the other piece of land across the soothing river she started to see flowers growing next to her as she stepped. She felt at peace, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this calm, happy, and safe.

Chrome continued on the path exploring her once forgotten land. A small child was then in sight laughing and looking at Chrome. She remembered that little girl; it was the child she wanted when she got older. All her hopes and dreams were placed into this one world and she was recalling them all one by one. The small child giggled and ran away playfully as Chrome approached her. "Come play!" The little girl shouted to Chrome. Chrome smiled and playfully chased after the small child. The child giggled and ran away from her. Chrome smiled and all her fears of the nightmares she thought her Wonderland had become washed away. As far as she knew; this was only the beginning of her tour though her Wonderland.

"What happened to her?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome's unconscious body lay in a hospital bed. Kyoko and Haru stood by her beside worried for their friend. "I'm not sure. I asked her to go to her Wonderland, at first she was telling me everything she saw, but then she just became unresponsive." The therapist told Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and looked at the unconscious Chrome. He then finally noticed what the doctor said. "Wait… What Wonderland?" Tsuna asked looking back to the therapist.

"I suppose she didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything about a Wonderland."

"Sit. I have quite of a bit explaining for you."

Tsuna sat down next to the therapist as he explained everything the shy girl told him. Tsuna became shocked as he heard the stories she told him. The therapist admitted it was hard to get her to talk, but eventually she did. When he was done explaining everything Haru and Kyoko were already gone since they had to get home to their worried parents. "So, I supposed she's inside her Wonderland at this moment" The therapist finished.

"I see. Thanks for explaining." Tsuna told him. Tsuna got up and went to Chrome's still body. The only thing moving was her chest from her breathing. Tsuna then heard the door open and saw someone who he thought he would never see in this room, Mukuro Rokudo. "What have you done to my Chrome?" Mukuro asked the Mafia Boss with no readable emotion.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Tsuna told him sacredly.

The mismatched eyed man walked to the unconscious girl. He removed his glove from his right hand and placed it on her stomach, then her chest near her neck, and then finally checked her pulse. He was relieved that none of her organs were failing on her, but if that wasn't the case then why was she in the hospital? "Why is she here?" Mukuro asked Tsuna still with his expressionless voice and expression. Tsuna let out a sigh trying to figure out a good way to explain this situation. If he told Mukuro he might think he was insane or lying. "The therapist said she's in her 'Wonderland'." Tsuna told him just coming straight out with it.

"What are you trying to pull, Sawada?" Mukuro asked him.

Tsuna got uncomfortable as he could feel the anger in Mukuro rising. "I'm not kidding! We sent her to a therapist because of her repeating horrible nightmares, and the therapist told me she used to have a Wonderland and that's what was causing the nightmares. She told him she hasn't been in her Wonderland for almost two or three years and he asked her to return to her Wonderland, and here we are." Tsuna nervously laughed scared of what will happen next. Mukuro then started to remember. That day when he visited her in the hospital he had to pull her out of her broken Wonderland.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 1. I keep feeling as if I got someone OOC (Except Chrome, she's supposed to be slowly becoming OOC; The story will describe more of the OOC-ness of Chrome in later Chapters). Oh well, I hope you liked it so far! Review if you want more! ;D**

**Have a Nice Day~!  
**


End file.
